


Queen's Problems

by orphan_account



Series: The Queens Of Atlantis [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Betrayal, Child Neglect, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Lesbian Sex, Partial Seperation, Pining, Reconciliation, Spousal Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan gets bored living underwater. She sneaks out of the kingdom and goes walking around in the city. Namora feel her pain and they decided to separate for awhile. Sue started dating She Hulk and Namora was watching their baby. Even though Sue was having something with She Hulk but it wasn't the same as with Namora. Eventually Sue goes back to Atlantis and be with Namora but She Hulk got angry about it because she has always loved Sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Queen's Problems**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

_Susan gets bored living underwater. She sneaks out of the kingdom and goes walking around in the city. Namora feel her pain and they decided to separate for awhile. Sue started dating She Hulk and Namora was watching their baby. Even though Sue was having something with She Hulk but it wasn't the same as with Namora. Eventually Sue goes back to Atlantis and be with Namora but She Hulk got angry about it because she has always loved Sue._

1.

**Susan Storm,  the second Queen of Atlantis is bored out of her mind, it has been nearly four years since she had been to the Surface to see her friends in the Avengers, as much as she would like to see her friends Sue knows that her rightful place is in Atlantis with Namora and Siphonei, but Susan still couldn't help but desire a small piece of her old life back.**

**Susan is sitting in the Royal Underwater Garden with Siphonei in her arms, she is teaching her daughter the names and species of the different kinds of fish while Namora is at a meeting with General Misha Yana and the War Council of Atlantis.**

**Sue sighed heavily as she strokes her daughter's hair, unable to stand it anymore Susan decided to sneak away back to the Surface for a little while since she and Namora were going through a rough patch in their marriage anyway.**

**That night as Sue and Namora lie in bed together, Namora moves closer to Sue and tries to put an arm around Sue but Susan moves away from Namora.**

**"What's wrong, Sue?" Namora asks, confused at her lover's rejection of her affection.**

**"I'm just really tired, Namora...of this place, I mean I get that we're the Queens and all, but I want something else out life with you other than our duties." Sue said.**

**"What about Siphonei? Is she only a _duty_ to you too?" Namora asked which earned her an icy glare from Sue.**

**"You don't understand." Sue said before she got up and left the chamber, Namora cursed herself for making that comment about Siphonei being only a duty to Sue.**

 

 


	2. The Seperation

**Chapter 2: The Separation**

Namora found Susan standing out on the balcony watching a school of fish swim by.

"You have no reason to want to leave, Susan. You're a Queen, a wife, and a Mother. What more could you need?" Namora snapped.

"The love that we had when we were first married." Sue replied.

"Duty is more important now, dear Susan."

"Obviously, dear Namora." Susan said with venom in her voice.

"Fine, but if you leave, Siphonei will remain here in Atlantis with me."

"Why?" Sue asked.

"She is our heir and _I_ do not want her to know that she is part Human just yet."

Sue turned around, her shoulders squared and her eyes narrowed at Namora.

"You and I are both half-Human, Namora, why are trying to deny Siphonei that part of her heritage?" Sue asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"And I despise that part of who I am and Siphonei will do the same."

"Well then, I guess you've made it abundantly clear that I don't matter to you at all, Namora." Susan said before walking past her wife and into their chamber, where she changed out of her royal clothing and back into her blue Fantastic Four uniform.

"When are you coming back?" Namora asked, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"I don't know." Sue said harshly.

"Sue, I...I don't want you to leave me and Siphonei, please reconsider." Namora pleads.

"You've made your choice, Namora, now I have to make mine, goodbye."

 


	3. Going Back To Look Forward

**Chapter 3: Going Back To Look Forward**

Sue cried as she swam away from Atlantis, she didn't want to leave Siphonei, but Namora was insistent on keeping Siphonei in Atlantis and teaching her to hate Humans broke Susan's heart, but what could she do? Sue gave birth to Siphonei, but in Atlantis the birth parents have no parental rights to their child to remove them from their primary home. Sue breached the water's surface and threw her head back and gasped before standing up and walking out of the ocean.

Sue wasted little time in making her way back to her old East Manhattan apartment, she smiled as she entered the familiar home that Tony Stark had bought for Sue right after the divorce, Sue went into her bedroom and opened the large walk-in closet, Sue smiled as she her wardrobe that she had forgotten all about. She rifled through and found several new additions, many of them were red. Which happened to be Susan's favorite color.  On the bed was something that Sue hadn't noticed when she came in, it was a new uniform, a red one with a tube top and a pair of shorts, along with a pair of gloves and matching boots.

"Tony, you think of everything." Sue said before heading into the bathroom for her shower.

"Sue, you're back!" Sif said as she ran over to the blonde Avenger and hugged her tightly, Sue winced in pain as she had forgotten just how strong Sif actually was.

"It's...great to see you too, Sif." Sue said as the Asgardian released Sue from the embrace.

"Where's everyone else?" Sue asked.

"Fighting Galactus." Tony Stark, aka Iron Man said as he came up behind Sif.

"I take it that you approve of your new uniform?" he asked, Sue nods and smiled.

"What can I do, Tony?" Sue asked.

"Man the Com Center, just in case a distress call comes in." Tony said.

"All right, you can count on me." Sue replied.

The fight against Galactus dragged on for nearly a month, Kate Bishop, the second Hawkeye, Storm, and Jennifer Walters were finally able to take Galactus down, saving the world and the universe. The doors to the Com Room opened and in walked Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk, her leotard was torn across the middle, exposing a small amount of cleavage. Sue quickly averted her gaze.

"We beat Galactus, Iron Man." Jen said before freezing in her tracks when she saw Sue sitting at the Com desk.

"Oh my God, Sue?" Jen said, Sue stood up and turned around and faced the green skinned woman.

"Hey Jen, long time no see." Susan said with a sweet smile.

Sue walked over to Jen and gives the jade skinned woman a warm hug, Jen could feel that something was weighing heavily on Sue.

"Can I talk to you?" Sue asked, Jen nods slowly.

"Sure, after the De-Briefing." Jen says.

****************

Forty-five minutes later....

Jennifer got off her motorcycle with a pair of boxes tucked neatly under her right arm, with her left hand Jen brushes her hair out of her face before walking up to the apartment building where Susan stayed. Jen looked on the intercom and found Sue's apartment number, she presses it.

"Hello?" Sue said.

"It's Jen, can I come up and talk to you?"

"S-sure Jen, hang on a sec." Sue said.

Jen heard the buzzer and the door unlocking, Jen quickly made her way inside.

Jen found Sue's apartment 1C on the far end of the third corridor on the east side of the building, Jen lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in, Jen." Jen carefully opened the door and goes inside.

Sue was sitting on the couch in a short red dress, fishnet stockings, and three inch red heels. The blonde looked absolutely stunning to Jennifer.

"Hi." Sue said.

"Hey." Jen replied.

"Sorry I haven't been around, Jen...I just, don't know got so caught up in my duties as a Queen and also being a wife to Namora and a Mother to my daughter, Siphonei."

Jen's smile faded at the mention of Sue's daughter.

"I uh got you a few things, Sue. I really hope that you like them."

Jen gives Sue the gifts, the blonde takes them and opens them, Sue smiled when she saw a black skirt, a red leather jacket, and a matching motorcycle helmet.

"Care to go for a ride with me and get a bite to eat?" Jen inquired.

"Sure Jen, just let me go change." Sue replied.

Sue changed into the skirt, she puts on a pair of heeled boots and a red tank top before donning the jacket and grabbing her helmet and purse.

"You're a real knockout in that skirt, Sue." Jen said as she admired Sue's well-defined legs.

"Thank you, Jen." Sue said with a faint blush.

The women leave Sue's apartment and hop on Jen's Suzuki 1300, Sue climbs on behind Jen and wraps her arms around Jen's waist and leans against her as they ride through the city,  Jen and Sue rode Uptown to a new lesbian diner called The Violet Orchid, Jen parked and dismounted the bike with Sue. After removing their helmets Sue and Jen went inside.

"Hello Ladies, Welcome to The Violet Orchid, two for dinner?" the hostess asked, Jen nods.

"Would you ladies prefer a booth or a table?" she asked.

"A booth, please." Sue replied.

"All right, follow me please."

The hostess led Jen and Sue to a booth.

"A Waitress will be with you in a moment, enjoy your meals." the Hostess said before returning to her post.

Once the Hostess was gone, Jen smiled at Sue. "Thanks for coming Sue, I...I've really missed you." Jen said as she grasps Sue's right hand and stares into the blonde's cerulean eyes.

"J-Jen, I...I...um thanks for saying that, I've missed you and everyone else so much."

"Want to talk about what happened with Namora?" Jen asked quietly.

"Not here, I'll tell you back at your place after dinner." Sue said.

Jen felt a rush of heat shoot to her groin, instantly making her wet, though she maintained her composure and only smiled at the blonde once again. Just then a brunette Waitress walked up to the table.

"Good evening ladies, can I take your drink orders to start?"

"Sweet tea, please." Sue said.

"A Sprite for me, please." Jen replied.

"Coming right up." the Waitress said.

Forty-five minutes later Jen and Sue were exiting The Violet Orchid after paying for their dinners, Jen has an arm around Sue lightly, absent-mindedly. Jen hoped that Sue wouldn't take offense, and then just as the pair reached Jen's bike Sue glanced at Jen.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry, Sue-." Jen stammered, but was cut off by Sue placing a finger lightly over her mouth.

"It's ok Jen, I like it that you're touching me." Sue said.

They quickly mount Jen's bike and don their helmets before pulling out of the parking lot and headed for Jen's Deluxe Penthouse apartment, once there Sue and Jen parked the bike and took the elevator up to Jen's apartment.

The elevator doors open and the two heroines step out of the elevator car into the empty hall.

"My place is just down the hall and to the right." Jen explained.

"Lead the way, Jen."  Sue says with a smile.

 Sue watched as Jen unlocked the door with slightly shaky hands.

"Come on in, Sue." Jen said.

Sue walked in and looked around Jen's neat apartment.

 _'Wow, just like I remember it.'_ Sue thought to herself.

"Have a seat, Sue. Do you want some coffee?" Jen asked with a polite smile.

"I'd love some coffee, Jen." Sue said.

Jen goes into the kitchen to make the coffee, "How do you like your coffee, Sue?" Jen inquired.

"One cream and two sugars please, Jen." Sue answers.

"Coming right up." Jen says.

A few minutes later Jen came out of the kitchen with the two steaming cups of coffee, on of which she gives to Sue.

"Thank you, Jen." Sue says as Jen sits down next to her on the couch.

"Ok Sue, spill. What's going on with you and Namora?" Jen asked sternly, but gently.

"I feel like Namora doesn't love me anymore, she's either meeting with the War Council daily or she's with Siphonei and her Caretakers all day, we hardly see each other." Sue says as she sips her coffee slowly.

"I see." Jen says.

"There's more Jen, Namora doesn't want Siphonei to know that she's part Human because Namora hates the Surface World."

"Just like her cousin." Jen sighed and placed a hand gently on Sue's left thigh.

"You know that I'm always here for you, Sue." Jen said, Sue nods and smiles warmly at her friend.

"Thank you Jen, I feel better-. Sue was interrupted by Jen's petal-soft lips pressing firmly against hers, then Jen slowly pulled away from Sue, who has a shocked look on her face at first.

"Oh wow Sue, I'm so sorry-." Jen tried to explain, but Sue silenced her with an equally surprising and equally passionate kiss of her own.

The two heroines' tongues engage each other in a fierce battle for dominance, which Jen won after about ten minutes of intense kissing. Jen gently pushed Sue onto her back as they continued to make out, Sue's heart was pounding in her chest. She hadn't been this aroused in a long time, but suddenly an image of Siphonei flashed in her head just as Jen was about to begin to take off Sue's skirt, Sue gently placed a hand on Jen's hand, stopping her.

"What is it, Sue?" Jen asked.

"I-I can't, not yet Jen. My daughter." Sue said in a whisper.

Jen smiled warmly at Sue, she leaned down and kissed the blonde once more.

"I understand sweetheart, I love you and that means that I'll wait for as long as I have to."

"Thank you, Jen. And believe it wasn't easy for me to tell you to stop, you're a really good kisser."

"Thanks Sue, if you want to come by just to make out or whatever just call me." Jen tells the blonde.

"I'll do that." Sue replied.

Then she got up, hugged Jen, and thanked her for her hospitality and the coffee before Sue left.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 4 : Second Thoughts**

Later that night, Sue was lying in bed unable to sleep, she kept playing the evening at Jen's over in her mind. It had indeed shocked her when Jen kissed her for the first time, and it had felt-good to Sue, so much so that she had kissed Jen back _and_ initiated a kiss of her own.  Then, when Jen had pinned Sue on the couch and was making out with her Sue's mind finally kicked in and reminded her of what and who she had left behind in Atlantis.

 _'Siphonei, oh geez, what am I going to do? I do love Siphonei and Namora, but Jen she...she made me feel loved and desired.'_ Sue thought as she gently touched her lips, and smiled as Sue realized that she had really enjoyed making out with Jen.

For the next two days Sue tried to avoid Jen at work, so far it had worked until Jen came into the Ladies Room while Sue was still inside a stall. The blonde froze in her tracks when stepped out of the stall and saw Jen standing in front of her with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Well, look who it is. Why are you avoiding me, Sue?" Jen said angrily.

"Jen, I-." Sue started to say, but Jen cut her off.

"I really liked you, Sue. If I overstepped my bounds when I did what I did last night you should've said something."

"Jen."

"No, don't Sue, you've made it perfectly clear-MMMMMMPH!" Sue lunged forward, grabbing Jen's face gently and kissed her passionately, Jen readily opened her mouth and accepted Sue's tongue as it delved inside the green skinned heroine's mouth. Jen moaned softly as she ran her hands down Sue's lithe form. After a kissing for nearly ten minutes Sue slowly pulled back from Jen.

"Jen, I was avoiding you because I can't deny my attraction to you, even though I am married to Namora, kissing you felt so right, but I am not ready for us to have sex just yet, that's the only reason I left like I did last night." Sue said as she dropped her gaze, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

Jen's eyes soften and she pulled Sue into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Sue." Jen whispers into Sue's right ear.

"Hey Jen, after work can we go for a ride to your place and maybe...have some more coffee?"

Jen smiled and leaned in for a second, shorter kiss before answering the blonde.

"Of course Sue." Jen replies.

"Ok, see you tonight." Sue says.

Sue went back to her apartment after work, she showered and put on a pair of tight denim jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, her favorite black leather jacket, and black leather boots.

Sue put on some perfume and Cherry Blossom #6 lipstick, once her ensemble was complete Sue grabbed her helmet and purse before leaving her apartment.

When Sue came out of the main entrance, she was greeted by Jen leaning against her bike smiling at her.

"Hey there cutie, you ready to go?" Jen asked.

"Sure am, gorgeous."

The women don their helmets and get on the bike, once again Sue gets behind Jen.

The pair rides to The Violet Orchid once again, where they dance and have a good time together, an hour later Jen and Sue are pulling up to Jen's building.

"Coffee?" Jen says, raising  an eyebrow, Sue slips an arm over Jen's right shoulder and slid her hand all the way down to Jen's firm butt and gave it a firm squeeze. Jen squealed in shock.

"Susan!"

"Does that answer your question, Jennifer?" Sue asked.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it, missy."  

Jen and Sue go up to Jen's apartment, Sue can feel her excitement growing inside her as she waited for Jen to unlock the door.

"Come on in, Sue." Jen says.

Sue entered the now familiar apartment and smiled as she looked around and saw the soft lighting and heard the soft jazz playing on the stereo.

"Have a seat, Sue. I'll make the coffee." Jen says as she heads into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Jen came into the living room with the coffee mugs, which she sets down on the table in front of her and Sue.

Sue picked up her mug and looked into the brown liquid and sighed.

"Sue, are you all right?" Jen asked gently.

"Jen, I-I'm so confused, I love Namora dearly, but I feel that she doesn't love me, she only said what she thought I wanted to hear to win me from Namor and give her Siphonei." Sue said with tears in her eyes, Jen slides closer to Sue and hugs her gently.

"It's all right Sue, let it out. I'm right here." Jen whispered.

Sue put her mug down and wrapped her arms around Jen tightly and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry that I ran away from you last time, Jen." Sue said before standing up and sitting down on Jen's lap.

"Sue." Jen said as she gently stroked the blonde's right thigh, Sue leaned down and kissed Jen sweetly on the lips. Jen opened her mouth and allowed Sue's warm tongue entrance, Jen slowly eased Jen onto her back as their kissing continued. Sue's heart was pounding in her chest as she wrapped her legs around Jen. Jen slowly broke the kiss and stared into Sue's beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom, Sue?" Jen inquired softly, Sue pulled Jen back down and kissed her passionately.

"I do." was Sue's only reply in a lust filled voice.

Jen stands up and picks the blonde up bridal style and carries Sue to the bedroom, once there Jen lays Sue on the bed before stripping out of her clothes right in front of the blonde.

"Anything else, Sue?" Jen asked.

"Yes, could you...transform and make love to me as She-Hulk?"

Jen smiled at the blonde's request.

"Of course, Sue." Jen said.

Sue watched in amazement as Jen removed her jacket, tossing it aside before transforming into She-Hulk right before her eyes, Sue marveled at She-Hulk's flawless green body as she stood before Sue totally nude.

"Exquisite." Sue said.

She-Hulk climbed onto the bed with Sue, who has her left leg lifted in the air.  Then She-Hulk slowly began kissing Sue's leg, which caused Sue to gasp in surprise.

You like that?" She-Hulk whispered to Susan, who can only nod. Then She-Hulk ran her tongue all the way up Susan's leg up to her high heel before she opened her mouth and took the heel into her mouth and started sucking and licking on it suggestively. After about twenty minutes of working on the left shoe She-Hulk switched her attention to Sue's right shoe and lavished it with equal attention from her tongue and mouth, next She-Hulk pulled Susan up into a sitting position and started to remove Susan's jeans, in the midst of her excitement Natasha accidently ripped the hem of Sue's pants before being able to get them off the blonde. Now, only wearing her boots, panties, and shirt Sue eagerly awaited She-Hulk's next move.

"Sorry about the jeans, Susan." She-Hulk whispers to the blonde.

"It's fine, I'll just borrow a pair of yours." Sue replied.

The thought of the woman of her dreams wearing her clothes turned She-Hulk on even more, She-Hulk moved down in between Susan's perfectly sculpted legs and placed her mouth right on Sue's all ready soaked womanhood. She-Hulk gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, She-Hulk eased her tongue in between Susan's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually  stimulating her to orgasm. Susan writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against She-Hulk's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over She-Hulk's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping She-Hulk's mouth down tightly over her pussy.  She-Hulk could feel the burning heat rise between Sue's legs, as her juices flowed fast. She-Hulk licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Susan hard and fast. 

"OH SHE-HULK!!" Sue screamed in ecstasy

"SUSAN!!"

The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Susan slowly removed her blindfold and stroked her new lover's face gently with her hand.

"I love you, She-Hulk."

"And I love you, my sweet Susan."  She-Hulk said before she leaned over and kissed Susan again.

 "Your turn." Sue said in a sexy tone.

Sue rolled She-Hulk over onto her back and carefully parted the green woman's powerful legs.  Sue entered She-Hulk slowly, very slowly. Sue kept going as far as she could inside She-Hulk. Since Sue was on top she held her weight on her forearms. She-Hulk wrapped her legs around Sue's waist as she began thrusting in and out of She-Hulk. She-Hulk wore a blissful smile as she moaned sweetly as Sue's stiff member filled her up, she pulled Sue down into a passionate kiss. Sue moaned into She-Hulk's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into her secret lover.

"Ohhh Sue, keep going baby." She-Hulk moaned as Sue began to increase the speed of her thrusts.

She-Hulk arched her back as she came with Sue still inside her, Sue pulled out of Jen and rolled onto her back.

"Jen, I order you to take off my boots." Sue said in a commanding voice, She-Hulk was loving this, she liked it when she didn't have to always be the dominant one in bed, and even though she and Sue had never discussed their sexual preferences She-Hulk was happy that she and Sue were sharing this.

She-Hulk carefully untied Sue's boots, she slowly removed the left boot first before She gently sucked and kissed Sue's left leg and foot, ending with her toes.

"Oh wow, Jen, you are really good at that." Sue said in a husky voice.

"I aim to please." She-Hulk said.

She-Hulk did the same thing to Sue's right foot and leg, She-Hulk then crawled on top of Sue and laid her head on Sue's chest and shut her eyes. Sue's smile faded, as much fun as she had had with Jen. And it wasn't just the sex, Sue felt a genuine connection with Jen. Sue knew that she didn't belong here anymore, she belonged in Atlantis with Siphonei and Namora.

"Please forgive me, Jennifer." Sue whispered as she eased out of the bed without disturbing She-Hulk.

Sue opened the nightstand and found a notepad and pen, she hurriedly wrote a note apologizing to Jen. Sue tells Jen in the note that she still loves her wife and daughter and doesn't to cause Namora any more pain.

Then Sue gets dressed and leaves.  

 

 


	5. The Spy That Can Mend Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen wakes up alone and reads Sue's note and is crushed, thankfully Black Widow is there to help heal Jen's broken heart

**Chapter 5: The Spy That Can Mend Broken Hearts**

 

_Jen wakes up alone and reads Sue's note and is crushed, thankfully Black Widow is there to help heal Jen's broken heart_

"Mmmmmm....Sue? Sue, are you here?" She-Hulk asked in a groggy voice as she sat up and stretched her aching muscles.

' _Wow, Sue really wore me out, I'm usually never this worn out after making love.'_ Jen thought with a smile.

"It was well worth it though." Jen said as she returned to her human form, Jen sees a slip of paper lying on the pillow.

"What's this?" Jen said, picking up the note and reading it. Jen's eyes instantly filled with tears as she felt her heart break inside her chest.

"Sh-she used me." Jen said in a cracked voice, Jen balled the note up and threw it into the trash.

Sue went back to her apartment, she showered and changed into her new uniform and then left the apartment for the last time.

Sue walked down to the beach and dives into the ocean and swims to Atlantis, once there Sue goes to the Palace to find Namora and Siphonei.

"Welcome back, Queen Susan." a Palace Guard says with a bow.

"Thank you, is Queen Namora busy?" Sue asked.

"No My Queen, she and Princess Siphonei are in the Royal Chambers."

"Thank you, Guard." Sue says before leaving.

Namora is playing with Siphonei when the door to the chamber opened and Susan entered the room.

"Susan, you came back." Namora said


End file.
